


Body Warmth

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Language, M/M, No Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Weird Plot Shit, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan likes when his body is warm, he hates when the wind blows right through his hot neck, While Phil likes when his hands are ice cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Warmth

“Phil, close the window, please.. it’s really cold”

“but I like it.”

“you can go outside after closing the window, freezing your body, while I sleep here with my warm duvets”

Phil got up from the sofa, and closed the window, “I’m going now, Dan” he put his beanie on and a jacket

“cover your neck and ears, you are such a pain in the ass when you sick”

“literally, Dan” Phil winked, “bitch!” Dan laughed

Phil walked out from their house, “want some pizza?”

“pepperoni pizza with extra cheese”

“Ew, cheese!”

“I told you, life without cheese isn’t a life worth living!” Dan said seriously but in funny way

“whatever, bye girl~”

Dan just sighed at his boyfriend’s attitude, yes they are dating, but they keep it in secret, just two of them know it.

The brunette pulled up his duvets up to his neck, leaving his face exposed, fingers curled on the hem of his duvet. He doesn’t like it when the cold air grazing at his neck, arms and body. He like it warm, like a cat, he will curled up or hide under the thick duvet to warm himself up.

Click!

Dan knew someone was coming, but he didn’t bother to wake up, It must be Phil, “Dan..” He was right, “your pizza is here”

“hm, put it there, I’ll eat that later” the brunette didn’t even bother to open his eyes

“it’s going to be cold”

“that’s why we bought microwave , Phil”

No reply from Phil, Dan got back to his slumber, till he felt a freezing thing slid around his neck, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” he roared, opened his eyes and turn around just o find Phil behind him, chuckled.

“What? That was my hand”

“Fuck you, Phil! You are so going to caught hypothermia! Mark my words!”

“yes, yes.. move a bit, share the bed and duvets with me” Phil said

Dan didn’t move an inch from his bed, because the spot he is been laying on was already warm enough, if he move, he needs to warm the new spot again, ‘that’s too much work’ Dan thought, but Phil was freezing.

Dan sighed heavily, before he moved, “get inside the duvet” the younger ordered, Phil grinned and get inside the duvet, they faced each others, Dan has been laying for hours, of course it was really warm inside the duvet, because Dan’s body warmth were spread inside the duvet, Phil pulled the duvets up, covered his face

“Don’t pull it really fast, it makes the coldness get inside the duvet, and why the hell you covering your face? You can’t breath!”

“my face is also freezing” Phil replied, Dan touched the older’s face, “Holy shit! Did you put your face on snow?!”

“I’m not that stupid, Dan” Dan kept his hands on both of Phil’s cheeks, tried to share the warmth to the latter’s face

“Dan”

“hm..”

“can I hug you?”

“can you not ask me that question? We have sex and you ask me if you could hug me or not, of course you can, but..”

“what?”

“if your hands still ice cold, don’t touch me!” Dan warned, Phil smiled, “nope, they already warmed up” he put his arms around Dan, feeling the flannel hoodie that Dan’s wore blocking the body warmth, he slid up his hands inside the younger’s shirt, and put his palms right on Dan’s spine

“Go fuck yourself, Phil..”

“what?”

“Your hands are still freezing!” Phil chuckled at his boyfriend’s words, “why the hell you really like freezing up your body if in the end you froze”

“it’s not like I like coldness, it’s because I can cuddle with you, using excuse that I’m frozen and sharing your body warmth”

Dan blushed at Phil’s words, “fuck you!” he cursed before hugged him back


End file.
